SC's Lovely Lovely Drabblets
by Summercloud
Summary: Random Magic Kaito Drabbles. Chapter 8: Akako and Aoko watch a certain CLAMP anime.
1. Sexual Tension

"Sexual Tension"  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This was posted under the name "Ami" as a response to Icka M. Chif's pic challenge in which Akako is glowering behind Kaito, Hakuba, and Aoko. You can find the pic at her site, www.mischif.net.  
  
This story is mine, although the characters are not.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Kaito..." The ominous growl came from behind. Kaito turned around and grinned.  
  
"Hey there, Akako! Hakuba and Aoko were just telling me about this really cool movie..." He trailed off, peering at Akako with concern. "Akako, are you feeling okay? I could almost swear that you're glowing."  
  
She was glowing. Angry red tendrils rose from her skin, and her hair was beginning to whip about her face.  
  
"I am feeling fine. YOU are not. Or shouldn't be," she added thoughtfully.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kaito was bewildered now.  
  
Akako pointed at Aoko. "SHE likes you." The finger swung to point at Hakuba. "HE likes you." She flung up her hands. "At the very least you should be agonizing over which to choose. But instead you're happily oblivious!"  
  
"Of course they like me, they're my friends." Kaito leaned over and put a hand on her forehead. "Akako, are you sure you shouldn't go to the nurse?"  
  
She snatched the hand off indignantly. "No, you idiot! They LIKE YOU like you!"  
  
Aoko blushed bright red. Hakuba buried his face in his hands and groaned.  
  
Kaito frowned. "LIKE ME like me?"  
  
Akako leaned forward. "They WANT you," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Enlightenment dawned. "Ooooh. They LIKE ME."  
  
Akako nodded solemnly. Aoko whimpered.  
  
Kaito beamed. "Well, that's okay, 'cause I like them too." 


	2. Kaito Tells All

Chapter 2: Kaito Tells All  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 1.  
  
"Aoko?"  
  
"Yeah, Kaito?" Aoko didn't look up.  
  
"There's something I want to tell you."  
  
Aoko looked up. Kaito shuffled nervously, staring intently at his feet.  
  
"I'm Kaitou Kid."  
  
Aoko turned back to her book. "That's nice."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Aoko?" Timidly. "You're not mad?"  
  
She waved a hand dismissively. "Old news."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Part 2.  
  
Take 1:  
  
Kaito cleared his throat. "I'm Kaitou Kid."  
  
Aoko stared. Hakuba stared. Akako raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kaito waited. And waited. And—  
  
Aoko burst out laughing. "Sorry," she gasped, "the look on your face..."  
  
~*~  
  
Take 2:  
  
Kaito cleared his throat. "I'm Kaitou Kid."  
  
Aoko stared. Akako raised an eyebrow. Hakuba snorted.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered when they all turned to him, "fly up my nose."  
  
~*~  
  
Take 3:  
  
Kaito cleared his throat. "I'm Kaitou Kid."  
  
Beat.  
  
He frowned and tried again. "I'm Kaitou Kid."  
  
Beat.  
  
He raised his voice. "I SAID, I'm—" he broke off, took off a shoe, and threw it into the shadows. "Would you stop that! I'm trying to be serious here!"  
  
Akako snickered. It sounded suspiciously like "sitcom."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Part 3.  
  
"Kaito, is there something you'd like to tell me?"  
  
"Tell you?" Kaito rested his chin on his hands thoughtfully. "You know, now that you mention it, there was something..."  
  
Aoko forced herself to breath.  
  
"That's right!" Kaito shot upright. "Have you seen that new movie? The one with what's-his-name—"  
  
Aoko sighed. "Harrison Ford? No, I haven't." She leaned forward. "Is there anything ELSE you'd like to tell me?"  
  
Kaito hesitated. "Well..."  
  
Aoko hid a triumphant grin. He was going to say it!  
  
"Aoko, I think I'm gay."  
  
What?  
  
Kaito was grinning idiotically now. "I think I like Hakuba. It's just, he's really cute, and..."  
  
Aoko closed her eyes. She just couldn't win.  
  
"Is that okay with you? Because—Aoko? What are you doing? Hey! Stop that! You'll hurt yourself!"  
  
Aoko ignored him. Banging her head on the desk felt GOOD.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
For some reason, I see Kaito really liking "Indiana Jones."  
  
I actually think Aoko and Kaito are a really great couple. They're just so much fun to play with... 


	3. Role Reversal

_"Why, a party, Kuroba-san?"_  The slender figure in white laughed, dark hair whipping about her face.  _"How kind of you all to come!"  _

Below her, Kuroba Toichi growled, shoulders trembling with anger beneath his dark blue uniform.  "Kaitou Kid!  Get down here and fight like a man!"

Kaitou Kid smirked.  _"But you see, Kuroba-san, I am no man."_  An arm raised, and clouds of pink blossomed.

At the back of the watching crowd Kuroba Kaito's hand tightened on a mop handle.

~*~

Author's Notes:  "I am no man." – From "The Lord of the Rings."


	4. Kaito the Crossdresser

Ran elbowed Aoko in the side. "Well, sure, but how about—"  
  
She broke off. A girl in an unfamiliar sailor uniform stood before her, smiling politely.  
  
"Excuse me, Mouri-san," the girl bowed slightly, "but would you mind if I borrowed Nakamori-san for a minute?"  
  
Beside Ran, Aoko peered suspiciously at the girl before something—recognition, or perhaps annoyance—flashed across her face.  
  
"I'll be right back, Ran." Ran nodded absently as Aoko pulled the girl away, an angry hiss—"what are you doing here?!"—reaching her ears.  
  
She was scanning a rack of blouses when a noise caught her attention.  
  
The strange girl and Aoko were locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
Ran blinked, then watched as the girl headed towards the exit.  
  
"Ran?" Aoko was blushing fiercely. She turned to see what Ran was looking at, and the blush deepened. "Oh, that was just Kaito. I keep telling him not to do that, but I think he finds it funny."  
  
Ran glanced at Aoko out of the corner of her eye before turning back to Kaito's disappearing figure. A smirk crept onto her face and settled there. "Well, at least he has a nice ass."  
  
Aoko sputtered. "You keep your paws off my boyfriend!"  
  
"Are you sure it shouldn't be "girlfriend?""  
  
~*~  
  
Author's notes: Kaito sort of reminds me of Ranma—"what? I'm a girl right now? So what?" 


	5. I am your father

_ HAA-huu. HAA-huu. HAA-huu.  
_  
Ran eyed Kaito warily before edging away from him. "Do I want to know?" She asked the other girls quietly.

Aoko grimaced while Akako just shook her head sadly. "We went to the movies the other day," Aoko started.

_ HAA-huu. HAA-huu. HAA-huu. _

Ran carefully put the other two girls between her and Kaito. "And?"

"We went to a "Star Wars" revival," Akako said calmly while Aoko shuddered.

"Luke, I am your father!" Kaito proclaimed dramatically to Conan before toppling over, hand clenched over his heart.

"We should never have taken him along," Akako finished wearily.

Beside her, Aoko shuddered again and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "just kill me now."

END

This is dedicated to Soccan, because I owe her one (or several).


	6. That time of the month

**Notes:** This one's for the girls out there.

-

"G'morning, Aoko," Kaito greeted cheerfully, then blinked when she just growled in response.

Hakuba joined them. "Aoko-kun, Kuroba-kun, good morning." He raised an eyebrow at Aoko's scowl, and asked to Kaito, "what's wrong with her?"

Kaito shrugged. "Got me. Think we should ask her?"

Hakuba visibly steeled himself before turning back to Aoko. "What's wrong, Aoko?"

The reply he got was mostly unintelligible, involving an electric beater, an antique loveseat, and a dozen handicapped pokemons. Hakuba blushed bright red.

"Aoko," Kaito tried, "darling, love of my life, what's wrong?"

Her reply this time was even less intelligible and involved Kaitou Kid's monocle, a hot-water heater, and a very sharp pencil. Kaito's resulting blush was an exact match for Hakuba's.

"Aoko," Akako said, "what's up?" The look Aoko gave her was full of woe mixed with patient suffering. "Ah. Men."

"Oh, I get it!" Sudden realization hit Kaito with all the force of a speeding tricycle. "It's Aoko's time of—"

A small, violently purple rabbit hit the ground, out cold. Hakuba began to slowly back away.

"Ready to go to class?" Akako asked Aoko with relish. Hakuba whimpered.

Aoko's smile was all teeth. "Let's."


	7. There can be only one

**Disclaimer:** Magic Kaito doesn't belong to me. Neither does Highlander. More the shame, that.

00

Kaitou Kid died.

It was so stupid, Hakuba thought as he stared at the body. A fingers-width too far from the ledge, a shot that hit two inches too far to the left—

and all that was left was a body. Kaitou Kid's body. A puddle of white and red at angles that no body should ever make.

Hakuba supposed that he was in shock.

Conan—no, Shinichi—made a move towards the Kid, hand reaching for his face, but Hakuba stopped him. "No," he shook his head, "let him keep his secrets."

Shinichi scowled. "I know what you mean. But he has a family, somewhere. Don't they deserve to know?"

Hakuba followed the thought effortlessly. They could return the Kid's body to his family, keep the police out of it. It was the least he could do for his best enemy. "Fine. But not here."

They moved Kaitou Kid's body to a different alley, a darker one, and propped him against the side of a dumpster. Hakuba felt a little bad—Shinichi's small stature meant that they'd more dragged the Kid than carried him—but, well, he was dead.

Hakuba was still having trouble with that.

Shinichi looked at the body uneasily. "Now?"

Hakuba nodded. "Now." He dropped his hand to Shinichi's thin shoulder, a quick, light touch. "I'll do it."

He knelt by the Kid, willfully ignoring the red that now stained him as well. He could do this.

He'd wanted to unmask Kaitou Kid, but not like this. Never like this.

He reach towards the Kid's monocle.

Kaitou Kid gasped, a horrible rasping sound. His chest rose, filling with air, then fell. Rose again.

He opened his eyes. _"Anybody catch the number of the train that hit me?"_

00

**Author's note:** In the end, there can be only one.

Heh.


	8. The Best Present Ever

**Author's Note:** This is from my Gay AU, which can be found on the DC/MK Yaoi livejournal community http/ the summary you need: Akako and Aoko are in a long-term relationship. Kaito helped get them there—sort of.

**Dedicated to** my roomie Indiana, whose first comment on seeing CCS was "I want one!"

000000000000

**The Best Present Ever**

"You've _got_ to read this," Kaito had told them, "it's the best show _ever_."

So here they were, watching—what was it again?—oh, yes. "Card Captor Sakura."

"You don't have to look so skeptical," Aoko laughed, then nudged her. "If Kaito likes it so much, it must be good, right?"

Akako scowled. Kuroba also dressed in a white tuxedo before stealing jewels, which he then proceeded to return. His taste was doubtful at the best of times.

"Shh, it's starting." Aoko snuggled up against Akako's side, her head resting trustingly on Akako's shoulder. The show was okay, Akako admitted grudgingly, even though Clow's staff had certainly never been pink, and Sakura often complained at their monthly meetings that the costumes had never really looked like _that.._ Still, it was a good effort.

"Wow," Aoko breathed, "cute."

"Hm?"

"The flying plushie." Aoko leaned forward, eyes shining. "I want one."

The guardian beast, huh? Akako could do that. And if it made Aoko happy...

Well. Anything was worth that.

00000

Akako set the box down, grinning smugly. "Happy birthday, Aoko-chan.'

Aoko blinked uncertainly. "Thanks, I think. Why does it have air holes?"

"Just open it," Akako replied, a trifle impatiently. Would Aoko like it? And what if she didn't? Aoko picked up the box carefully and examined it from all sides. She held it up to her ear and shook it slightly. She sniffed it, top and bottom.

"Just open it!"

Aoko lifted the top.

"Hey there!" Something small, orange, and with an Osaka accent flew out of the box. "How ya doin'?"

Akako gently closed Aoko's mouth in the best way possible. "Happy birthday, Aoko-chan."


End file.
